The basic elements of the Bridges program between Bishop State CC and the University of South Alabama (begun in 1993) include: 1) a curriculum of three years at Bishop State and two years at USA leading to a BS in biomedical sciences; 2) academic and career counseling; and 3) summer research jobs. The program has recruited 95 students, resulted in 27 transfers to 4-year institutions (6 to USA), graduated 4 BS students and trained 50 students and 8 faculty in summer research programs. The renewal proposes to double the minority student pool by expanding the program to include two additional community colleges. The results obtained from the program so far are as follows: 95 students have been recruited, 27 have transferred to 4 year colleges, 50 students and 8 faculty have had summer research experience, and 4 have received B.S. degrees. Seven to nine graduates are expected in the spring of 1998. The number of students participating in the summer research would increase to 20. Additional enrichment activities will include, field trips to scientific facilities, group discussions of bioethical issues, and community service projects. Students will also have the opportunity to present their research findings at the Regional Bridges Meeting.